The Behavioral and Brain Sciences (BBS) is an international journal of current research and theory with Open Peer Commentary. Manuscripts judged by eight referees to be of sufficient quality and significance for Commentary are circulated to a representative, worldwide, cross-disciplinary sample of commentators selected from a large body of formal BBS Associates, as well as from the biobehavioral research community at large by means of special computer-aided literature searches. The target article, commentaries (25-30) and Author's Response are then co-published in the journal. The purpose of the process is to criticize, interpret, elaborate and integrate research in the biobehavioral sciences and to provide a representative sample of peer reaction to particularly important current work. Temporary subsidy is sought for this innovative scientific communications project (1) so that the experiment can be conducted at a sufficient scale to explore and demonstrate its full potential and (2) so that it can be conducted for a long enough time to give it a chance of success. One volume has already appeared, but the project was undertaken expecting to require initial subsidy, and cannot be continued without it.